Citrine
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style=" border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | [[User:.oOEclipseOo.|'.oOEclipseOo.']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Mysteriousness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Shadow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Blood red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Black Panther |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Gold - Imagine Dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | INFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style=" border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 10 years old (20 dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | [[SkyWings|'SkyWings']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To keep her secrets hidden |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | SkyWing Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Her father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Prince Caelum, her father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Her own mind, the dragon who enchanted her egg |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Music, her violin, being alone, her husband |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Always hiding from the world, large crowds |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | All average SkyWing abilities, ability to produce gold out of thin air |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Claws, teeth, fire, intelligence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | [[Prince Caelum|'Prince Caelum']] |} |} Citrine is .oOEclipseOo.'s OC. Do not use her without permission. Doing so could result in a ban from the wiki. Citrine is a wealthy female SkyWing dragoness married to Prince Caelum with a deadly secret. She belongs to .oOEclipseOo. Description Citrine has a frame is rather small and lacking in muscle for a SkyWing, and she is very slender for a dragoness of her tribe. She's very skinny, but this is mostly because she eats fairly small portions. Perhaps if she ate a little more, she'd be a bit less skinny, yet her high metabolism means she probably will stay very skinny for most of her life. She has extremely large wings, even for a SkyWing, that make her seem even smaller and daintier than she actually is. She also has a bit of a thin snout that tapers ever so slightly towards the end. She can adopt a bipedal stance for a short period of time. Her legs happen to be a little bit on the longer side in proportion to the rest of her body. Not only could her willowy, graceful build make some dragons describe her as beautiful, but she is almost always adorned with jewelry made of the finest gold. Bracelets, chokers, and necklaces warp around her wrists and neck, sometimes adorned with citrines or garnets. She almost always has a gold ring on with a large, finely cut ruby on it the color of red rose petals. She wears gold hoop earrings with little rubies dangling from them as well. She has little citrine gems placed in her eye ridges. She can often be found wearing a fine dress made of deep red silk. The upper half of it is fairly simple, lacking any sort of lacing or some other intricate, fancy design. The bottom half of her dress though, starting just underneath her waist, is a long, flowing train with many ruffles on it that look like rippling waves of blood cascading down towards the ground. It's not just her body that Citrine puts lots of effort into making look beautiful, but her face as well. It is not uncommon for this dragoness to wear makeup. When she does wear makeup, it's almost always around her eyes. Thick black eyeliner and smokey eye shadow frame her already-pretty amber eyes, and sometimes it seems like she's trying too hard to make herself beautiful when she already looks fine. Citrine's scales have a metallic shimmer to them, and they're a very dark shade of gold. It almost looks as if she's sculpted out of the stuff, with her immaculate burnished scales. Her underscales are gold as well, although they're a much brighter shade of it. Her wing membranes are this color as well. Her horns, talons, and spines are all very dark brown. Take off the layers of makeup, the fine dresses, and glittering jewelry though, you'll see a dragoness whose looks are rather average. Abilities On the outside, Citrine seems to have the powers of your typical SkyWing. Sure, she may be a bit weaker than your typical SkyWing, but she is still a skilled fighter who could hold her own against another dragon. She is also a skilled, quick flier who is able to dart through the skies with ease. And of course, she has the deadly fire breath often associated with her tribe. But these are not the only things Citrine can do. She has one special ability that sets her apart from the crowd. No one else in all of Pyrrhia has it. Thousands of dragons, especially the ones who are impoverished or have a thirst for wealth would kill to have the powers she does. So many would consider her ability a blessing if they ended up finding out about it. But to Citrine, it is nothing but a curse she wishes to get rid of. What is this amazing power? Citrine is able to create gold out of thin air. So many dragons would wonder what there is to complain about having that ability, but most of them are so caught up in their fantasies about having endless money that they don't even try and imagine what it's like in Citrine's scales. She has to hide her ability constantly, in fear of those who are willing to torture her, use her as her slave, kidnap her, attack her, or even kill her because of the powers she didn't choose to have. But these certainly aren't the only downsides to her power. The burdens that come with this rare ability make the powers seem not worth it because of the price you have to pay for them. Even making an amount of gold the size of a blueberry takes away a lot of her strength. The more gold she makes or the more she tries to manipulate it, the more energy she'll lose. When using her powers, she has passed out from the sheer energy required to make the precious mineral so highly valued. Another downside to her powers is that whenever she comes into contact with gold, it drains her strength slightly just like when she produces gold, except she is able to cope with touching lots of gold than producing it. This allows her to wear all the expensive gold jewelry that she is supposed to wear without becoming unconscious. It still significantly weakens her though, and if she wasn't wearing so much gold all the time, she wouldn't be considered weaker than your average SkyWing. History When Citrine was but an egg, still small and underdeveloped and knowing nothing about the world, her egg was stolen from an impoverished SkyWing village by an insane animus with a lust for gold and wealth. No one saw him, so they didn't know that he was the thief. Taken from her home and in the clutches of someone who lacked any sanity whatsoever, she was vulnerable and thrust into lots of danger. When he got a hold of her egg, he ran off into a deserted cave on the edges of the Sky Kingdom. He had a plan, a twisted, awful plan that would place a burden on Citrine's shoulders for the rest of her life. He started to use his powers to enchant the tiny dragonet inside the egg to have the power to create gold. He wanted to use her as his slave, have her produce more gold than anyone could possibly imagine so he could become the richest dragon in Pyrrhia. The enchantment worked, but since Citrine was still young and developing at the time, the enchantment came with some unintended consequences because the enchantment had been cast while Citrine was still maturing. This caused her to be so exhausted when creating or coming into contact with gold. But the animus hadn't realized what he had done and the mistake he made in casting the enchantment on her so young. He didn't guard the egg carefully though. The was found by a SkyWing noble who had always wanted a dragonet of his own, who took the egg in his talons and took it with him to his manor to be raised in luxury. At first, all was well when she was living the first years of her life. She believed she was really this noble's daughter. She had no idea she was adopted. She learned about politics and diplomacy very quickly, and her father taught her how to play the violin. But soon, young Citrine would become aware of all the power she just happened to hold in her tiny, innocent talons. When she was the age of four, she managed to create a piece of gold large enough to cause her to faint. Her father found her sprawled out on the ground with a piece of shimmering gold the size of a marble in her talons. He was perplexed, wondering where she could have gotten the mineral from. He made sure she was all right though before attempting to wake her up and ask about the gold. When she awoke, she trusted her father, so she told him about what she could do and how the gold had ended up in her powers. Her father was frightened, not because he thought his daughter was a monster, but because he was worried someone would try and use his daughter's powers for the wrong reasons. He convinced her to keep her powers hidden and became much more protective of her. Citrine practiced using her powers a little more until she had a bit more control over them, and she managed to keep them hidden for most of her dragonethood. When she matured, her father wanted her to have the best life possible, so he arranged for her to marry Prince Caelum, the handsome youngest son of Queen Ruby and a military strategist. She wasn't very excited about this. At the time, she had no attraction to Prince Caelum, but she married him anyways because her father wanted her to. Prince Caelum quickly fell in love with her, and tried to win her affection, but to no avail. Eventually after a long while she and Prince Caelum did become closer, and she realized that she did love Prince Caelum very much. She still would practice the violin, but now she'd do it by herself, and she quickly learned about military strategy from her husband. Together, they made battle plans much more successful than they would have made apart. Things were going well for the two of them, but Citrine still hadn't told him about the powers she had. She was worried if she told, he'd leave her for another dragoness. In the meantime, she was considering pursuing a career as a musician. She had mastered the violin, and she enjoyed playing it like she enjoyed nothing else. She was hoping the attention that came from being the prince's wife would allow her to get others to pay attention to her music. When she brought up the idea of becoming a musician to a couple other SkyWings though, she was ridiculed. She realized that no one cared about her music, and she gave up hope on becoming one. She kept on living like this. She was happy when she was making music when no one was around, and she was happy when she was with her husband. Nothing else brought her much joy anymore though. She felt weighed down by the secrets she held, and as the days went by, the more and more she felt as if these secrets were going to bury her and weigh her down. She couldn't be happy while desperately attempting to hide them. When she simply couldn't take it anymore, she told Prince Caelum about her powers and what she could too. She showed him she was not lying by producing a small amount of gold in her talons. She vented to him, telling him about all the fear that she had bottled up inside and the way her secret had been slowly suffocating her. When she was done letting out her feelings, she felt a relieved, and her husband offered her plenty of comfort. He still loved her. He was by her side, through the good and the bad. She started to feel happy again. With that weight off her shoulders, she felt free. She lived joyfully, and she was much happier than she had been for the most of her life. But little did she know that was going to change once again. She was going to be thrust back into a pit of fear and sadness, with more secrets piled on her shoulders. This time, she was going to be shoved to the brink of madness. It all started when Citrine was working on a battle plan with her husband. To the two of them, it was just like any other battle. Together they developed a strategy that would allow the SkyWings to win the battle. The plan was approved, and SkyWing troops were sent out to fight. The troops barely won the battle, but there were many SkyWing casualties. One of the dragons who died happened to be the dragon that had put such a large burden on Citrine's dragons. This dragon was the one who made her feel as though she had to hide from everyone, protect her secrets carefully. this dragon was the one who made her feel weighed down by what should be a blessing. this dragon was the one to make Citrine's life so much worse than it had to be. This dragon was the animus who had enchanted her egg so long ago. And he was now dead. Somehow, the insane SkyWing animus had hidden his madness well enough to keep his job as a SkyWing warrior. He was one of the soldiers in the battle planned by Citrine and Prince Caelum, He was killed by the enemy, but just before died, he used his powers to allow his spirit, his broken, mad spirit to live on. And now, his spirit was drifting around Pyrrhia, looking for the one behind his death, looking for revenge. It just so happened that the two dragons behind his death happened to be Citrine and Prince Caelum. But it was Citrine he was furious at the most. She had escaped him, somehow slipped out of his grasp. His tool for power had vanished, and she had the opportunity to live out her life without giving anything to the insane SkyWing animus. And she led him to his death. He wanted revenge. He wanted to make her suffer the madness he was suffering through. So he decided to haunt her for the rest of her days. And now, Citrine not only has to deal with the burden of her powers, but she has to deal with the burden of a voice in her head trying to drive her to her breaking point as well. Prince Caelum was there to help her deal with the burden of the powers, since he knew about them, but he didn't know about the voice inside her head. He didn't know that the voice was finally revealing her past to her, how she came to be, why she was the way she was, in the most awful way possible. But she didn't want anyone to know, fearing that she would be treated like a madman. So now she's suffering silently, attempting to fight off madness. Personality There's a sort of mysteriousness to Citrine that makes her fascinating to others. It always seems like there's a part of her hidden in shadow, something hidden by lock and key, something that's hidden underneath the beautiful yet seemingly fragile surface layers. This lures other dragons in. Many wonder what secrets lie deep in those amber eyes. This makes it difficult for Citrine to keep her real self hidden under the confident yet kind image she had created for others. She is a master at disguising her secrets, just like her true appearance, but she can't hide her darker side forever. No one can deny that Citrine has become skilled at the art of military strategy. When your husband is a general, you learn a lot about war. It is not uncommon for her to be seen helping Prince Caelum come up with a plan for a battle. Cunning and quick her mind is, allowing her to complete tasks that require logic with relative ease. She has also figured out how to be very diplomatic, and upon first glance, many dragons would describe this dragoness as tactful. Knowing these things is what's expected of her in this kingdom. Although a lot of the time Prince Caelum receives the reward and praise for winning battles, many of the affluent dragons Citrine is familiar with know that she's the mastermind behind many of his strategic plans that allow him to win fights. This is what is expected among the other SkyWings she knows. She is also expected to be perfectly polite, diplomatic, and kind to others. She is certainly the first two. The third one, not so much. She's always too reserved and cold to be considered kindhearted by most. Yet these skills don't really matter to her. She's learned them and she's skilled at them. She's practiced them and remembers them so she can survive in a society where politics and winning battles are all that are considered important. There's not much room for what she truly loves to do. There's no room for her to make a living doing what she loves. There's not much room to be appreciated for her talent. No, if she wanted to stay wealthy, she couldn't run off and be a musician like she dreamed of being. Playing the violin is a skill that's not appreciated. She never lets anyone know about how she can play and pour her soul into her music. How frivolous it would seem other SkyWings to learn how to play the violin. Citrine's learned to keep her snout shut about her talent if she didn't want to be ridiculed by others. Yet when she's all alone in her room and the doors are closed and the window curtains hide her from the rest of the world, she plays. And she plays with a beauty that could only come from her heart. It's her way of expressing how she feels without saying anything. It's how she lets it all out without saying a single word. She'd move any audience listening to her play. She is extremely gifted at playing it, especially since she was self-taught, but it's really a shame she has no audience to move with her music. But this isn't the only thing that Citrine is hiding. There are so many layers to Citrine that when you think you've discovered who she truly is you realize that if you wanted to know the real truth, you'd have to penetrate so many more layers that she guards every waking moment. Not even her own husband truly understands who she is, and Citrine might not have even discovered all of herself. She's so used to hiding the truth that she never trusts anyone, and lies flow out of her naturally, almost as if they were the truth. She's almost turned fabricating lies into an art. Oh, how she wishes that they were the truth. One of the many things she has to hide about herself are her powers. Some dragons, if they knew, might consider her power a gift, but to her, they would seem blind and ignorant for not knowing what a curse her powers really were. That is, if they even knew in the first place. She knows how many dragons would manipulate her, torture her, kill her, and do many other awful things if they discovered the truth about her. She is constantly afraid others will find out, as she should be, since her powers put her in peril. Suddenly, once someone finds out about her powers, she's no longer seen as a dragoness but a tool to get what they want. Even her husband, who is one of the few who knows about her powers, has considered using her for his selfish desires. Another thing she hides about herself that no one else knows about is that she is going insane. It's not her fault. It's all because of the mad SkyWing animus haunting her thoughts, pushing every button he can to try and get her to break. When she is around others and content is when his voice in her head bothers her the least, but when she is filled with negative emotions and alone, the voice becomes more powerful. When in this state where the voice can be heard, she becomes weak, wobbly, and gets migraines. When the voice in her head is at the very peak of its power though, which fortunately it doesn't reach often, she experiences severe hallucinations and gets a lust for blood. It is best to avoid her when she's like this because she lacks self control and doesn't know what's real and what's been fabricated by her mind. All because of the mad animus haunting her mind. One thing she doesn't feel she has to hide about herself though is how intellectual she is. She can often be found in the library reading scrolls, filling her bright mind with even more knowledge than it already contains. She enjoys nonfiction writing as well as things like poetry and literature, so she can often be found reading both. She has a wide spectrum of information on many different topics because of how much she reads. She is intelligent and easily absorbs facts put in front of her. She takes pride in her intelligence, and it's one of the few things she can show off about herself without worrying that she might be giving too much information away about herself. Citrine is quite the enigma at times, and while many dragons will try to get past her surface layers designed to cleverly conceal her real self, her true colors may always remain a mystery. She has a way to distort the way others see her, using lies and deception to conceal the truth. She's afraid of the truth. Others are afraid of it as well, so maybe it's better she hides Maybe it's better no one but her know too much about her. Others will fear her if they knew the real her; her negative qualities would be seen rather than her positives. Dragons would only see the monster in her, not the delicate, beautiful, artistic, intellectual side of her. No one will truly understand how brilliant she is, fighting the fact she's burdened by a monster planted in her like a seed that only grew over the years. Gallery Citrine.jpg SkyWingBase.png|A typical SkyWing. Art by Joy Ang Citrine headsho.jpg|Awesome picture by Resa! :3 Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters